Black Vow
by tc015
Summary: First in a series of one shots about the Black Sisters the nights before their weddings. Bellatrix Black Lestrange made a vow that night that would change the course of her life forever.


The room was dark, just how she liked it. The black silk curtains blocked the setting sun. The furniture was very simple and old-fashioned –two green armchairs, a large oak coffee table, an emerald green sofa trimmed with the finest silver on the market. The walls were plain, painted gray to add to the dismal decor. The only light on in the whole house was that of a small white candle with its melted hot wax covering all sides, dripping onto the mahogany cabinet it was on and down to the floor.

The only person in this home was just as dark herself. She had a mysterious beauty that surrounded her, and enchanted every man who caught her glance. She was wearing a simple black robe that flattered her body beautifully. Her long and silky black hair was pulled up into a messy knot. Her heavily lidded black eyes were surveying the room around her, while her mind was racing with floods of thoughts.

Tomorrow, she was getting married. While most people were excited or nervous, she wasn't. She was surprisingly indifferent. She didn't want to get married; she had too. It was her duty as a pureblood daughter to do so. She liked Rodolphus; she just didn't love him. But just because she was getting married didn't mean she would become some puppet of his.

She didn't want children. If that was the only worth of a woman, than the world was sadder than she realized. She wasn't going to stay home and be the perfect little house wife either. That was a definite. She wanted to travel the world, doing all of the Dark Lord's glorious work. She would have done that no matter what. But that didn't mean she was happy about it. She had almost avoided this stupid wedding and stupid marriage, if it wasn't for her stupid blood-traitor sister.

She could remember the good old days. The days when her and Andromeda were still young, when they still were talking. They would wake up at the crack of dawn, steal their parents' wands, and play Dueling. She remembered finding a fifteen-year-old Andromeda talking with her now filthy husband. She could remember confronting her, and having Andromeda say that she was just toying with his feelings, that she was planning to humiliate him in front of the entire school. She should have just blown the idiot boy then. But she believed her sister, and let her deal with the filth herself.

She remembered going to her father shortly after graduation, telling him about her dreams. She told him about how she joined the Death Eaters, how she going to rid the world of worthless scum. Her father was extremely excited about having his eldest daughter do that. She asked him if it was at all possible for to avoid marriage. He agreed, saying that he would have two other daughters to marry off. Narcissa would marry Lucius Malfoy and Andormeda would marry Augustus Rookwood.

It was the day of Andromeda's wedding. Everything was set to go as planned, that was until Andromeda came down the stairs and said she refused to go on with the marriage and was instead going off with some filthy Mudblood. She sent every curse she knew at her younger sister, in anger and fury not only at her sister's stupidity, but at her destroyed dreams.

Now, at the age of 21, she was getting married. She was having the proper pureblood wedding in place of her horrible sister. She hated it. She wasn't Narcissa, the perfect little pureblood princess. Cissy loved this stuff. All the fancy dresses, the hair, the makeup, and dancing made Cissy jump with joy, while she would rather throw up. She loved Cissy, but that didn't mean she didn't think that Cissy was too frivolous.

She realized that she was more like Andromeda than she thought. Both she and Andromeda were extremely ambitious. Andromeda wanted to be a healer; she wanted power and fame. Both of them didn't want the traditional pureblood marriage, though Andromeda went about it in a more extreme way. i _But Andromeda is a blood traitor/i _she thought. _i I am definitely not a blood traitor. /i _

That was why she was getting married today, wasn't it. She was getting married to keep up the pureblood tradition, to uphold its honor and dignity. She was getting married to make her family look good, to make up for Andromeda's fumble. She was being used to fix the damage that was already done.

She didn't like being used. And that is what was happening. She was being used to fix the problem that her stupid blood traitor sister and Mudblood boyfriend had caused. That infuriated her, made every bone in her body tremble in anger. A filthy little Mudblood caused all of her pain.

She hated Mudbloods. They were bringing in their filth and contaminating everyone with their dirtiness, even the purest. They brainwashed her sister into joining them. That was angered her most – that they got her sister.

That night, Bellatrix Black made a vow to herself. She vowed to bring an end to all of those of impure blood, and all those who supported them. She vowed to become the fiercest Death Eater ever, and she did just that. But most of all, she vowed to bring down the ones who took her sister, once one of her best friends, away from her.

Bellatrix got up from the green armchair she had been sitting on. She walked over to the oak cabinet and stared at the yellow flame of the dying candle on top of it. She inhaled with all her might and blew out the candle. That night, the candle was not the only thing that was blown out. That night, all emotion and love that Bellatrix had ever felt was blown out of her life, and into the darkness.


End file.
